The present invention relates to variable valve actuating apparatuses or systems for controlling opening and closing timings of intake valves and/or exhaust valves of internal combustion engines, and controllers for variable valve actuating systems.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-337110 discloses a variable valve actuating system for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine. The variable valve actuating system is configured to retard an exhaust valve opening timing of a first cylinder, wherein the first cylinder undergoes an initial combustion event at an automatic startup of the engine earlier than any other cylinder of the engine, and wherein the exhaust valve opening timing is an initial one immediately after the initial combustion event of the first cylinder. This feature is intended to effectively convert combustion pressure of the initial combustion event of the first cylinder on expansion stroke into a crank torque applied to a crankshaft, and thereby quickly start the engine.